


君がいる世界

by regenbogen97



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Johnsol as best friends too bc Johnsol are the cutest, M/M, Pinning AU, Yuten as best friends, theyre so in love with each other i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regenbogen97/pseuds/regenbogen97
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta is in love with the most handsome man in his high school, but he doesn't love him back.Or at least that's what he thinks...





	1. BOYS MEET U

**Author's Note:**

> (Hi! In order to understand the story better, I'll explain a few things!  
> I ignored their real ages, because I thought it would be nice to put them in the same class as you will see later on! 
> 
> Taeil, Hansol, Taeyong, and Johnny are in a year above Yuta, Sicheng and Ten. And Jaehyun is in the same class as Taeil, Hansol, Taeyong and Johnny because he is very intelligent and the principal let him skip a year. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!)

It was a normal day that took place at the start of the second semester. Nakamoto Yuta has just woken up by hearing his mother shout from downstairs, at first he doesn’t realise what it is happening but after a few minutes, he’s come to realise that he is late for school. Again.

“I swear, if you don’t get up on this instant I’m gonna throw all of your cd’s from that band that you like so much!” said Ms. Nakamoto while she was knocking on his door. She was usually very relaxed and adored his son, but when it came to school she was very strict about it. She wanted her son to be happy, and in order to do well and be happy, he had to get good grades and arrive on time. That’s why, when her husband received a new job opportunity in Korea, she didn’t hesitate to enrol Yuta in one of the best schools in the city.

“I’m going, I’m going! Please don’t throw away my TVXQ collection, Okasan!” said Yuta as he was running across the room while putting on the school uniform. When he finally had gotten ready, he kissed his mum on the cheek and said goodbye to her.

He run towards the bus stop near his house so fast that he couldn’t even breathe. Normally, he would walk to school, as it was only twenty minutes and he liked the peaceful morning walk. However, today was not one of those days. He only had ten minutes until the first class, and Mr Lee wouldn’t like him being late. Again.

He got on the bus on time, and for the first time in ten minutes, he started to breathe. From the corner of his eye he could see Ji Hansol. The most handsome person that Yuta had seen in his entire life ( ~~you could say he was a little bit in love with him~~ ). They had been friends for a few years, but they weren’t in the same group of friends. Yuta usually hangs out with Ten, Sicheng and Jaemin (who was two years below him). Whereas Hansol was a popular guy even if he didn’t speak a lot. He was friends with Jaehyun, Kun, Johnny, Taeyong and Taeil, who were known as ‘the flower boy squad’ a.k.a. the most handsome students in his high school.

“Yuta-yah! Come here!” Yuta rushed towards Hansol while the other was smiling and making space for him.

“Good morning, Hansol-hyung! How are you doing with the next basketball match?” Apart from taking part on the Student Council, Hansol and Johnny were the best players that their school basketball team had.

“We’re doing fine, but we need someone to help us with the grades. Lately me and Johnny haven’t studied much because the number of practices have increased and we don’t have a lot of time to study.” He came closer to Yuta and whispered into his ear “And it may also be because someone has been in my mind, but don’t tell anybody about it”. Yeah, that was heartbreak. It wasn’t the first time he said it, though. Since Yuta knew Hansol, he already knew that they weren’t suitable for each other, Hansol deserved someone better than him.

“I won’t say anything, hyung. Will you confess to this person soon?” He said while trying to control his feelings, he didn’t want the older to see him cry, it was embarrassing.

“Maybe, but I don’t think that person likes me. We hang out with different friends, and you should see the people around him, they are all so freaking handsome. I am no one compared to them…” Hansol lowered his head and put his hands on his lap. On that same instant, Yuta smacked his head.

“Hyung, are you an idiot?! Everyone loves you and it is impossible not to like you! If your crush doesn’t like you, he or she didn’t deserve you in the first place…” He said while looking at him with a small smile. “Looks like we have to get off now, hyung. Let’s go or we’ll be late. I don’t want Mr Lee to get angry again” He said while collecting his things.

Hansol was looking at the younger with a soft smile on his face and got off. He followed him and accompanied him to his class even if his was on the other side of the school. Luckily, Mr Lee hadn’t arrived yet and Yuta was able to thank the other.

“You didn’t have to walk me to class but thank you, hyung. Next time I’ll be the one to take you to class!” he said while hugging his friend. Even if Hansol liked another person, he wouldn’t stop hugging him, it was one of the best things in the world.

“We both know that you won’t do that unless you stop reading until two in the morning. You need to sleep more Yuta…” He ruffled the shorter’s hair and with a smile he went to his class.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------

“So… You finally confessed, hyung?” It was the first thing in the morning that Johnny told Hansol. Hansol only arrived late at class when he walked Yuta, so it was obvious that they had been together.

While taking his things out of the bag, he responded. “No, but he told me that if my crush doesn’t like me, he didn’t deserve me in the first place”

“Isn’t quite ironic for him to say so? Your crush whom you say ‘he is not in love with you’ but we say that he is, is the same person who tells you that” said Jaehyun while looking at the board.

“He isn’t in love with me! Have you seen his friends? That Thai kid was a model!”. Hansol had already taken all the things from his bag and started taking notes from Jaehyun’s notebook (he was the most intelligent one in the group).

“And so is Jaehyun and you are his friend! That doesn’t mean anything, Hansol!” said Johnny while rising his hands.

“BOYS IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP ON THIS INSTANT, I AM GOING TO SEND YOU TO THE PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE!” said Mr Kim, their English teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> My name is Shio, nice to meet you! Hope you all have liked this first chapter!!! English is not my first language so sorry if I made mistakes!!
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to talk to me, my twitter is @yutensolnct
> 
> Feel free to put your comments and your opinions!!!


	2. ROMEO

While Hansol and his friends were in English class, Yuta has having his problems with Literature. He loved it, but sometimes Mr Lee would get distracted when Mr Kim from the class beside him would come and request for chalk or something for the matter. Yuta and Ten had made a bet about if they would become a couple at the end of the year or not. Yuta hoped he wouldn’t loose his 30,000 won.

 

“And if you look for the author’s biography, you can see something related to the book. Can someone tell me what it is?” said Mr Lee while he was walking around the class waiting for the students’ answers.

 

“Is it his son’s loss?” said a girl from the back. Her name was Nayeen or something like that, Yuta didn’t try to remember the names of his classmates that from time to time liked to laugh at him.

 

“No, it’s something that you can obviously see on the first chapter. Try to think a bit more, guys. Mr Nakamoto, could you help us?” said Mr Lee when he stopped in front of his desk.

 

“It’s his unrequited love, isn’t it?”. He didn’t even wait for his teacher’s answer “He thinks that the girl will never love him because she, as he describes, is perfect, but they come from different backgrounds. And when the protagonist describes himself, he only sees the bad in him”.

 

“That’s it. Very well done, Mr Nakamoto! I hope that you all start to annotating and see these things like he does. Thank you” said the teacher with a small smile on his face. “Now, turn to page 127 and tell me what do you think about this part!”

 

Ten scouted closer to Yuta and started whispering on his ear “Doesn’t it sound familiar?”. Yuta shaked his head, and Ten took this as his answer. “I swear, Nakamoto Yuta! You are like the protagonist. You think that Hansol hyung doesn’t love you, when he is as much in love with you as you are!” He whisper-shouted.

 

 “He doesn’t even like me! He’s always talking about his crush, Ten!” said Yuta while trying to read the page but failing miserably because of his best friend.

 

“Yuta, you are my best friend and I’ve known you since you were nine. I know you always push yourself to make others happy and that you think very little of you when it should be the opposite. You are amazing, Yu. Please, think about it…” Suddenly, the bell rang and Ten got off the class without even saying goodbye. Yuta stood on his chair for a few seconds, and then took off to his next class.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

 

“Are you going to talk to him? I’m pretty sure that right now he is sulking in a corner because of what you said to him” said Sicheng while he was walking with his friend to the next class. Sicheng and Ten had Maths together while Yuta was in another class.

“I’m not gonna talk to him until he realizes that Hansol-hyung loves him too. Do you know what he said to him this morning?”. He didn’t wait for his friend’s answer. “He told him that his crush is an idiot for not liking him. AND HE IS THE CRUSH, SICHENG. HE IS THE CRUSH” shouted Ten. He couldn’t keep still when his best friend was heartbroken because him and his crush were both idiots.

 

“And how can you expect him to believe you? You know how Hansol-hyung is… Every time they talk, he only describes how perfect his crush is, and Yuta also has a pretty low self-esteem…”. Sicheng hugged his books closer when they arrived their class. He sighed and hugged Ten. “Just try to understand him, you know Yuta better than anyone. After all, he is your best friend”.

 

“Yeah, you’re right… I’ll talk to him during lunch time—” while Ten was talking to Sicheng, someone suddenly banged into the classroom. He was a very tall guy, and had a very beautiful smile ( ~~or at least that’s what Ten thought every time he saw him~~ ).

 

“HI! I’M LOOKING FOR TEN AND SICHENG! DO YOU KNOW IF THEY’RE IN THIS CLASS?” Shouted Johnny at the top of his lungs. He scanned the classroom until his eyes fell upon Ten and Sicheng, both of them with scared looks on their faces. He went towards them with a big smile on his face and stopped right in front of them. “Hi! I’m Johnny. I don’t know if you know me, but I’m Hansol’s best friend, too.” He waited for a few seconds until they said something but neither of them said anything. “Well, you know Hansol right? He is pretty much in love with his friend Yuta, and I’m a hundred per cent sure that Yuta is also in love with Hansol. Am I right?”

 

“Y-yeah, we know Hansol-hyung, and you’re right, Yuta is also in love with Hansol-hyung. He has liked him since the first day they met” said Ten with a trembling voice. At the start he didn’t really had the strength to talk to Johnny, but when it was about Yuta, he could do the impossible.

 

“I KNEW IT!” Johnny jumped all over while the other two were looking at him with big eyes. “Sooo, here’s what I thought. How about we make them confess to each other without knowing?”

 

“What? Yuta would never confess; he is too afraid to do so!” said Ten while looking at Johnny directly in the eye.

 

“No offense to your friend, but Hansol-hyung is the same. At least, that is what he seems from afar…” said Sicheng while looking at both of them carefully.

 

“None taken. You know, as a duty of a best friend, it’s my job to make fun of Hansol everyday, but also to help him. And that means getting him together with that Japanese boy, who, I may add, is pretty hot”

 

“Hey! That’s my best friend you are talking about—”

 

“I know, cutie. See you both on room U-7 during lunch time! And don’t bring Yuta, we need to discuss our plans!” said Johnny as he disappeared from class.

 

“What the hell have we done, Sicheng?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!! 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos, you are amazing!!!!! <3 
> 
> At first, I planned it to be a two-shot but this chapter would be too long, and that's why I decided to split it in two ^^
> 
> If you want to talk to me, my twitter is @yutensolnct
> 
> Feel free to put your comments and your opinions!!!
> 
> Bye-bye є(･Θ･｡)э››~


	3. Ready Or Not

“So, you want me to put a letter that Hansol-hyung hasn’t written in Yuta’s locker to make them meet at the rooftop after class in order to confess to each other” said Ten while holding said letter.

“That’s right! Hansol will receive the same letter, and when he sees Yuta, he´ll tell him that he is in love with him! Isn’t it perfect?” said an overjoyed Johnny.

“This has to be the most stupid plan I’ve ever heard. Yuta doesn’t fall for these things. The only ones who know his password are me and Ten. There’s no way, he’d believe that Hansol-hyung put that”. Sicheng went towards the door and turned to the other two. “Leave them be. You know how Yuta is, he needs to take things slow…”

“How is he going to take things slow if he doesn’t even confess, Sicheng!” said Ten while throwing the letter away.

“TEN I SWEAR TO GOD, HE IS YOUR BEST—”

“STOP!” Johnny put his hands on the table making the two of them stop their bickering. “Letters won’t work, next plan. How about helping Hansol, then? You say that your friend needs time, right? Then it’s Hansol’s job to confess”.

 __________________________________________________________

Yuta was walking down the corridors with his head low, his conversation with Ten had really affected him. Without realizing where he was going, he crushed with something, or rather, someone. Both of them ended up on the floor, although Yuta was on top of the other.

“Oh my! Are you okay? I haven’t hurt you, have I?”

“Hansol-hyung?!” Yuta sat on top of the older while he was checking if the other was hurt. “I’m so sorry! I should be the one to apologize, I should look where I’m going! Are you okay Hyung?”

“I’m okay, don’t worry. I wasn’t looking, too. Are you sure that you are okay?”

“Yeah…”

Hansol could see the sad look in the younger’s eyes and he couldn’t help but to feel that he needed to do something to bring happiness into those eyes once again. “Are you sure? You don’t look okay to me Yuta…”

Yuta struggled to get up and offered his hand to the other in order to help him. “It’s just… Ten got angry at me because I’m a coward…”. He lowered his head and tried not to look at the older’s eyes.

“You? A coward? I don’t believe that… You are one of the bravest people I’ve ever met. You came out to your parents, right? I’m older than you and I can never find the courage to do it. Heck, I even haven’t confessed to my crush either!”

“H-hyung, y-you like boys? I didn’t know that…”. His cheeks got red the moment the other confessed, and he tried to hide the redness by looking to his side.

“Yeah, sorry for not telling you until now… I’ve wanted to do it for a long time, though…” Hansol ruffled Yuta’s hair and pecked his forehead. “How about we meet on the school’s gate and I invite you to some coffee? It’s been a long time since we last met up…”

Yuta stood a few seconds paralysed due to the other’s action. “I-I… O-okay! I’ll meet you when the classes end.” He said the last words with a small smile on his face.

Suddenly, the bell rang indicating the start of the next class, Hansol and Yuta said goodbye to each other with a smile on their faces while thinking about their next meet up. Hansol wondered when could he consider their gathering a date, he hoped it would be soon.

 __________________________________________________________

“YOU WHAT?!” shouted Ten at the top of his lungs while watching his best friend eat his lunch happily.

“I-I… We just decided to meet up, as we always do. I don’t see why are you so worked up…”

“Well, maybe it’s because he pecked your forehead. HE ALMOST KISSED YOU, YUTA!” Ten and him met before lunch, and agreed that Yuta’s actions towards his crush should be no reason for Ten to get angry at him.

“Ten! Just leave it! You told me that you would drop it! Just… Stop it. I know it’s just a meet up, nothing more. He doesn’t like me, okay?”

“Yut—”

“No, Ten. Just leave it…”

“Okay, but you have to know you are mistaken. Hansol has the hots for you.”

__________________________________________________________

  
At the same time, at a different part of the cafeteria…

“I’m going to confess to Yuta today after school” were the first words that Hansol decided to tell Johnny in the exact same moment in which the other was enjoying his drink. And as you can imagine, it ended up on Kun’s face.

“YOU WHAT!”

“HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JOHNNY” shouted Kun while picking tissues from his bag with a scowl on his face.

Hansol looked at his friends with both eyes open. “Today he seemed really sad… I know he doesn’t like me, but I want it to get it off my chest. I want him to be happy, and I also want to be happy. Even if he will never like me, I just want to let him know how I feel. He didn’t even know I liked guys…”. Hansol let go a sigh and turned towards his friends. “I’ll go to the music room. See you guys later…”

Hansol went out of the room while the others were still gaping at him. “Don’t you think we should do something about it? I mean, Hansol’s pretty down, and Yuta is too. If Hansol confesses, it may not go well…” said Johnny while looking at his friend’s departure.

“Let’s just go with the flow. If we see that things are really bad, we’ll interfere, but if not, we’ll do nothing. Alright?” said Taeil while taking a sip of his drink, luckily without spilling anything like Johnny.

“Since when did you get so smart?” said Johnny while looking at his friends with both eyes really open.

 __________________________________________________________

“YUTA!” shouted Hansol when he saw the other at the school gates. While he went towards the brunette, he didn’t realize his friends plus Ten and Sicheng were watching them from afar.

“Hansol-hyung! Did you get now off class?”

“Yeah… Did you wait long? I’ll pay for your coffee” said the guy with a big smile on his face while starting to walk towards the direction of the ice cream parlour.

“No. In fact, I just got here a few minutes ago. How was your day?”

“That’s good. Well… I had an amazing start of the day but… I need to tell you something.”

“Wha—”

“I’ll tell you on the café, but don’t worry, you haven’t done anything wrong. It’s just… I just really need to tell you.”

“O-okay…” Yuta said while looking down at his shoes. He couldn’t believe the words that Hansol had said. Was he mad at him? Did he want to end up their friendship? What did he want to tell him?

 __________________________________________________________

“I swear, if Hansol hurts Yuta today consider him dead meat.” Said Ten while pocking Johnny’s chest while looking him in the eyes.

“He won’t hurt him; he just wants to confess. But I admit it, that wasn’t the must subtle way to say it…” Johnny said while looking down the floor.

“Shut up! I can’t hear anything with you guys being so noisy” whisper-shouted Jaehyun at the two while looking at the front where the pair was.

__________________________________________________________ 

“Hi! Welcome to Mad City Café! What can I get you?” said a young boy who resembled a bunny. On the tag said that his name was Doyoung, he had orange hair but Yuta had to admit that his smile was really cute.

“Hmm… One Americano for me and... What do you want Yuta?” said Hansol while looking at the other with a small smile on his face.

“The same for me…” said Yuta while struggling with his hands.

“That’ll be 9,000 won” Hansol paid for the drinks and soon, the both of them were on a booth in front of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for posting so late ;; 
> 
> I had a lot of finals and I wasn't really happy with the ending so I decided to change it a bit! I added another chapter and hopefully it'll be the last x) 
> 
> Hope you all like it! And what did you think of this chapter?
> 
> You can find me @yutensolnct
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, I really appreciate it!!


End file.
